A change is as good as a rest
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Fluffy stuff about Amy moveing on from Sonic and finding love with some one else. My first attempt at a sonic fic so be nice. Amy & Tails.
1. Redecorating

This is my first attempt at a sonic fic so be nice. Any way I don't own Sonic or any of the others. Be nice I have dyslexia spelling isn't always easy for me. Ah yeah a fluff warning, if you don't like fluff then I suggest you don't read.

A change is as good as a rest.

Chapter one: Redecorating.

Amy watched the blue blear as he ran away, all she had wanted to do was say hello, but every time Sonic saw her he began to run away and this hurt Amy's feelings a lot. Sonic was always running from her, a month ago Sonic had told her that he couldn't love her the way that she loved him, which had hurt even more, but Amy was healing and the pain was disappearing.

In a way Amy was trying to thank Sonic, she had begun to realise were her true feelings lay and they most certainly were not with Sonic, they were some were else entirely.

Amy shrugged as Sonic disappeared over the horizon and went back to her house, she stepped inside and looked round. Everything was pink, there were pictures of Sonic every were, maybe it was time for a change. At sixteen she was getting a little old for pink any way, Amy's green eyes looked down at her faithful red dress, maybe a change of wardrobe was in order too.

With the decision made Amy suddenly felt more energetic, her mind was full of ideas for new colour themes , the money she had been saving from her job at a local Bakery would come in handy and she had this week off. Amy had planned to go to the beach and see her friends but that could always wait till she took some more time off work.

Humming Amy went up to her room, she changed, she wore a soft old white t-shirt, and a really old pair of faded jeans. She began to sort threw her wardrobe throwing old cloths into a bag that she would take to the charity shop tomorrow, Amy also threw in lots of other pink things, frames, her old bed spread, cushions and vases. Amy replaced the pink bedspread with one she had brought in the sale last winter, it was a soft cream with a delicate lavender coloured flower pattern on it.

Amy wandered into the kitchen she found a bin bag and went from room to room taking down all the photos of sonic. Soon there were two sacks full of pictures, Amy grabbed another sack and went upstairs with it.

Amy emptied out her photo albums too and began to sort it, until it was full of photos of her and all her friends, Amy had found one photo she particularly liked it was of her with all her friends, she decided to frame it and put it up over the fire place when she was done decorating.

As Amy held up the photo another slipped out from behind it it was of her and Tails, they were holding hands, leaning close and smiling for the camera, Amy remembered the picture had been taken at Knuckles and Rouges engagement party. Amy smiled softly, at the picture and let out a small sigh, she had fallen out of love with Sonic only to go and fall in love with Tails. . . Life was complicated.

Slowly Amy stood up, she smiled down at the photo one last time before tucking it into the last empty slot in her photo album. Amy haled the full sack downstairs. "Now I know how Santa feels!" She muttered to herself as she pulled it over to the door.

Amy opened the door and began to pull the first sack out side, so that the rubbish men could take them away, she had to admit but throwing this stuff away was already making her feel better. Amy went back for the next sack and then the third. Once they were all outside Amy looked at the pile with a big smile. "There!" She said happily, she went inside and looked round the now rather empty looking room, with out all those pictures it looked so much bigger.

Amy ran a critical eye over her furniture, in the living room a cream sofa and two chairs, pine coffee table and fire place, Amy decided to do that room in green and cream. In the kitchen pine stool and big round pine table, may be a nice warm honey gold. The bathroom was fine blue and white. Lastly was her room, cream and lavender to go with the all the other things in her room namely the bed spread, cream chest of draws, wardrobe and blanket box at the end of her bed.

Amy changed for bed and clambered in smiling happy, tomorrow was a new day and a new beginning and she fully intended to make the most of it.


	2. A new day and a new start

Chapter two: A new day and a new start.

When Amy woke up the next day she bounced out of bed, she was full of energy, she threw on her white dressing gown went downstairs and had brake fast, whilst she ate, Amy made a list of all the places she needed to go, to get the thing she would need.

Once the list was completed Amy washed up her plate and ran back upstairs, she took a quick shower and changed, she wore a aqua green shirt and a pair of grey jeans, slipping on a comfortable pair of trainers Amy made her way to the station.

Amy quickly brought her ticket for the train, she stepped onto the train and settled down, it took about twenty minuets by train to get to the shops from were she lived so she would have a little while to go yet.

When the train got to her station Amy jumped off, she wandered to the shops, the first place she went to was a picture framing shop, so that she could get her photo framed. As Amy entered the shop the bell ran and a squirrel appeared from the back room, he smiled at her. "Can I help you miss?" He asked gently.

Amy smiled back. "Yes actually I wanted to get his picture framed." Amy handed the Photo across, the squirl looked at it and took some measurements.

"That shouldn't be a problem miss, what wood were you thinking of?"

"Well most of my furniture is pine. . ."

The squirl nodded understandingly and showed her some of the frame's that were in pine, out of the range Amy chose something quiet simple. "This will be ready in a week, we can have it delivered to you if you wish."

"Yes delivered would be better, since I'm going to be doing a lot of decorating."

"Very well miss, if you can write the name and address here." The squirrel handed across a sheet of paper, which Amy promptly filled out, the squirrel took the form and handed Amy the bill, she looked over to make sure it was all right, once Amy was happy that all was well she paid for her purchase.

Smiling Amy left the shop and carried on down the shops, as she went Amy went from shop to shop purchasing all the tools that she would need to decorate, then the paint and wallpaper she wanted for the new décor.

As Amy was strolling along the high street heading back to the station when she noticed some lovely floral prints that would look good in the living room and bedroom, Amy took a side trip into he shop and brought the prints.

Heavily loaded down but happy, Amy returned to the station, she got her train home. When Amy arrived home, she put her shopping down in the living room and went upstairs to change into something that would be better for her to work in.

Amy threw on an old pair of trousers, an old t-shirt and tied a scarf over her hair so that she wouldn't get paint in her hair.

She ran back down stairs and began to sort her shopping out so that what she needed was in each room of the house.

Amy decided that the best place to start her redecorating would be the bedroom, she picked up some more rubbish bags she was probably going to need them and then headed upstairs.

Amy turned on the radio in her bedroom, a happily song filled the air, Amy covered the bed and anything else she didn't want to get messy with some old sheet she had found whilst sorting threw her things.

Then taking up her tools, Amy began to strip the old wallpaper from the walls singing along to the song as she went. (imagine something like sunshine makes me happy)

(Yeah I know it's short but I'm coming down with a cold so this is the most I could manage at the moment.)


	3. Hope is a rose

Chapter three: Hope is a rose.

It was about mid morning Amy was brining her first sack full of old wallpaper down for the rubbish men, as she put it down outside, Amy was so deeply involved in her own thoughts at that moment she didn't even notice that Sonic had stopped to see what she was doing.

Sonic had to cough very loudly to get her attention, Amy jumped and turned round, she put a hand on her chest and let out a sigh. "Oh Sonic you scared me, I didn't see you there."

Sonic waited for Amy to hug him or yell that she was his girlfriend but nothing happened, surprised by this lack of action the blue hedgehog eyed the pile of bin bags out side Amy's house curiously but before he could ask her anything Tails arrived on the scene, he was puffing obviously out of breath.

Tails took a few moments to catch his breath before he spoke. "Sonic there you are!"

Suddenly Tails seemed to notice were they were and who else was there ."Oh hi Amy!" Tails said cheerily, he smiled widely at Amy, Sonic watched as Amy smiled back shyly and found himself grinning very suddenly.

Tail's blue eyes fell on the rubbish bags and he raised both brows before asking curiously. "What are you doing Amy?"

"Just decorating, I decided I was tired of pink and that I could use a change of colours." Amy said with a small smile and nonchalant shrug.

Tails gave her another big smile. "Well they say a change is as good as a rest!"

"We were just out jogging."Sonic explained.

"I see." Amy replied quietly. "Well I had better get back to work, the decorating won't do it's self."

Amy turned to go back into her house, tails put a hand on her shoulder, Amy turned round to look at him. "Can we help with the decorating at all?" Tails asked with an oddly hopeful note to his voice.

Sonic tried not to smile, one of the reasons he had never been able to except Amy's love was because he knew if he did that he would be braking his best friends heart and there was no way Sonic would do that to Tails how ever this looked like the perfect opportunity to get them to spend some time alone together and may be just maybe something might happen.

Amy looked very thoughtful at Tail's request. "Well I would like to say yes, many hands make light work and all that but I am sure you two have better things to do." Amy went back inside her house.

Tails drooped slightly and then suddenly perked up. "She didn't hug you or anything Sonic."

Sonic smiled he knew what his friend was thinking, and he had to admit that he also felt it was a good sine that Amy's centrer of affection had changed. "yes I know, maybe she has found some one else she likes. Look why don't you go after here and offer to help, I'll go on my run and pick you up on the way back. That way you can have some alone time with Amy just you and her no else there to get in the way."

Tails felt his cheeks turning red, Sonic had known for a long time how he felt about Amy, Tails stared up at Sonic. "Yeah that would be good." Then a puzzled look crossed Tail's face. "Hang on a moment is it just me or did you just managed to give out some good advice that actually made seance for once in you entire life?"

Sonic laughed slightly and playfully nudged Tails. "Hey watch it."

Tails laughed with him for a few moments and then looked back at Amy's house. "I'm going to go and help Amy then."

"You do that." Sonic and Tails waved to each other.

Once Sonic was out of sight, Tails turned, slowly and rather nervously Tails walked up to Amy's house, as he walked Tails couldn't help but wonder if this one visit might be enough to change Amy's love of blue into a love for orange.

Tails blushed furiously at his own thoughts, he shook his head, Tails looked at her door, gulped, took a very deep breath very slowly lifted a hand he knocked on the door and then stood on her doorstep and waited for Amy to answer his knock.

(Yeah I know small again, this story just appears to be coming to me in small parts but stay with me okay?)


	4. Decorations of a new heart

((sorry for not updateing sooner, I been so bissy and I couldn't get this sceen quiet right but I think it's good now!))

Chapter four: Decorations of a new heart.

Amy had been about to go upstairs when she hear the knock on the door, with a curious look on her face Amy answered the door, the curious expression turned to one of delight as she saw Tails standing on her doorstep. He looked rather shy, so Amy spoke first. "Hey Tails. I thought you would have gone with Sonic?"

Tails gulped slightly and then spoke. "Yeah well I don't really feel like trying to keep up with him today. Besides I'd much rather be here with you . . .you know helping you decorate." Tails finished lamely going a deep shade of red.

Amy smiled and pretended not to notice how much Tail's was blushing. "Well come on in. I could use the help."

Amy held the door open and smiling bowed to Tails floridly, Tails couldn't help but laugh, when Amy wasn't around Sonic she was completely different and he liked her even more.

Tails came inside, he instantly noticed the lack of pictures of sonic, there were pots of paint roles of wallpaper all stacked neatly in one corner of her living room. "So were shall I start?" Tails asked Amy curiously.

"Well I have been working on my bedroom and been making good progress up there, so why don't you come on up and help me get the wallpaper off." Amy gestured for Tails to follow as she went upstairs.

Tails took a deep breath, he had never been a girls room, he followed Amy upstairs, he was quite great full that her furniture was covered in sheets, Amy turned and smiles at him. "Lets start with this wall." She said charily, and handed him some tools.

Amy bent down and turned on the radio, there was a nice song playing and they both sang along grinning at each other as they did. Tails was thoroughly enjoying himself, they were having fun together and there was no one to interrupt them for once.

What happened next really surprised him though. "So what have you been up to Tails?" When Amy had started to speak he was sure she would talk about Sonic and was amazed when she didn't.

Tails blinked for a few moments, he noticed Amy was waiting for an answer. "Tinkering with the Tornado and you?"

"Other then decorating, I guess you could say I've been finding out just what and who is important to me. Has any one ever told you that you sing wonderfully?"

Tails blushed and looked at Amy. "No, thank you. You certainly sing well to."

Amy also blushed, she reached out and stroked the side of his face her eyes soft. "Thank you Tails, that means a lot to me coming from you." Amy's hand moved and she plucked a peace of the wallpaper from Tail's ear.

Tails reached out and lifted a peace from Amy's cheek, there eyes met and they both smiled softly. "So is Sonic coming back to get you or do I have you all to myself for the day?" Amy asked softly, her voice almost a whisper.

Tails lowered the hand that he had used to pluck of the peace of paper to her waist and let his hand circle round her waist slowly. He began to smile when Amy didn't pull out her hammer and bash him or tell him that she loved Sonic, in fact Amy wasn't stopping him at all and Tails was happy for that. "Well Sonic did say that he would come and pick me up on the way back from his run but my money is on him finding a chilly dog vendor and forgetting all about me."

Amy laughed slightly. "Umm your probably right, which means you can stay with me all day." Amy's hand stroked the side of his face again and her other hand came up to rest on his shoulder.

Tails was even more shocked then he had been usually Amy would have never laughed if he had said something like that about Sonic before, the fox moved slightly closer to Amy. "You know you really have changed."

"Do you like it?" She asked playfully.

Tails nodded at her. "Oh yes I certainly do like it. When I go home would you mind walking me to the station?" He asked quietly, then Tails suddenly realised that asking Amy something like that some how made this feel more like a date or something and he blushed.

Amy gazed into his beautiful sky blue eyes and slowly smiled. "Of cause I will if you would like me too."

"Yes more then anything." Tails said quickly and then blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Smiling Amy drew Tails to her in a soft hug, smiling widely over her shoulder Tails hugged her back, he took a deep breath, she smelt like roses and fitted him perfectly. With out thinking Tails drew Amy closer, she didn't protest but tightened her own grip on Tails and seemed to lean into him.

Amy was weary of moving things to fast with Tails, he had lost Cosmo and Cream had fallen in love with some one else too. As she took a deep breath she could smell his musky pine sent and realised that she really didn't want to push him any faster or further then he wanted to go. However thus far though it appeared that all the sine's were good, this willingness to go slowly with Tails was in marked contrast to how she had been with Sonic, but Amy found she preferred this slower pace, it was giving her plenty of time to admire Tails in ways she had never got the chance to before.

Slowly they stopped hugging and pulled apart, Amy smiled at him to show Tails that she had enjoyed his embrace and was glad when he smiled back. "So would you like some tea?" She asked softly.

"Yes please." Reluctantly Tails let go of Amy and went to speak again.

Amy laid a finger on his mouth. "I know black, two sugars right?"

Tails laughed gently. "Yeah that's right." He watched her skip from the room grinning to himself, things were certainly looking a lot better for him then he had thought they would be.

Amy's voice from the bottom of the steps interrupted Tails' thoughts. "Would you like me to bring the biscuit tin up too?"

"Sure!" Tails called back, he turned back to the wall and went back to work.

Amy came back up with two teas and a biscuit tin on a tray. "Here we are."

Tails turned from his work and Amy giggled. "What?" He asked, Amy walked over and fished a peace of wallpaper off of the end of his muzzle.

Tails smiled at her. "Thanks." Amy went back to the tea tray, Tails followed her over, Amy handed him a cup of tea and Tails took a short bread biscuit from the tin.

They stood quietly for a few moments sipping tea and eating a few biscuits. "It's getting there." Said Tails slowly.

"Yeah it is, thanks to your help."

"That's okay, I'm sure you would do the same for me."

"Yeah I would, well shall we get back to work?" Amy asked.

Tails nodded, they went back to work side by side, the morning past quickly and soon it was lunch time and there was still no sine of Sonic. Tails looked up at the time and spoke to Amy. "Wow 12 o'clock already."

"Shall we stop for lunch?" She asked gently.

Tails' stomach growled loudly, Tails blushed and Amy giggled. "I think that's a yes." She said still smiling.

"It most certainly is. See I told you Sonic would forget." Tails said as they began to go down stairs after Amy.

"Yes so you did." Amy answered as you got a loaf of bread. "Well what would you like in your sandwich? I have cheese, ham, cucumber and tuna salad . . ."

Tails thought for a moment. "Ham and cucumber would be nice."

Amy nodded. "Okay then, take a seat." She said gesturing towards the table.

Tails wandered over and sat down, Amy made them both ham and cucumber sandwiches and another cup of tea, they sat in silence eating. They were both surprised with just how comfortable it felt to be like this together and both were pleased that they had made some progress today and that wasn't just with the room.

Once the sandwiches were gone Amy Stood up. "Do you want some cake?"

"Yes please."

Amy returned with some simple sup cakes, Tails devoured them eagerly. "Your cakes are always so tasty." He said afterwords sheepishly.

"Evidently they are, after all you ate six." Amy said laughing. "I'll have to make some more, and I could do you some especially if you would like?"

Tails blushed. "That would be nice."

"So do you want to go home now or would you like to help me some more, have dinner with me and then go home?"

Tails went very quiet, his mind reeled in shock Amy had just asked him to have dinner with her, he gazed into her green eyes and smiled widely. "I'd like to help some more and dinner with you would be lovely."

"Well then once the washing up is done we can go back to work."

"I'll help!" Tails offered, they stood next to each other Amy washed up and Tails dried the items before piling them up on the side and then helped Amy put them away.

Once this was done they went back upstairs, Tails switched on the radio and they went back to work, sinning along to songs they new and in general having a good time as they worked.


	5. Silence can be good

Chapter five: Silence can be good

Amy looked up from her work, thanks to Tails' help, her bedroom was almost done, they had finished getting the wallpaper off quickly and then started putting up the new lavender wallpaper. "Well that will do for today, shall I go make dinner?"

Tails smiled at her. "That would be good, and whilst you cook, I'll hang some more wallpaper."

"Okay then." Tails grinned as Amy bounced out of the room and down the stairs, the conversation all day had been easily and free flowing, it never centred around Sonic, it would touch on him and then move on. Tails whistled to himself as he hung the wallpaper, soon enough he could smell dinner cooking.

A short while later Amy called up to him. "Dinners ready."

Tails called back. "All right I'll be straight down." Tails cleaned up the tools and then came down stairs, he went into the kitchen, on the table was a full meal, chicken, mash carrots and cauliflower. Tails sat down and Amy turned she placed the salt and gravy boat in the middle of the table and then placed down two more cups of tea, before sitting down herself. "I wasn't sure if you liked gravy."

"I like gravy." Tails assured her and pored some over his meal.

They sat eating for a while and Tails began the conversation. "I hope I helped today?"

Amy smiled at him. "Of cause you did, I got twice as much done today because you were here."

Tails decided to get a little brave. "Would you like me to come back and help you out tomorrow as well?"

Amy looked into his blue eyes, she put down a fork and reached out, slowly she stroked the back of one hand. "That would be perfect."

Tails found himself smiling at her, right now in this one perfect moment it was just as if they were a couple, something he dearly wanted, but something he was terribly afraid they would never become.

Tails laid down his own fork and stroked Amy's hand and his gaze held hers, the word perfect seem to hang in the air all round them and the comfortable silence stretched before reluctantly Tails spoke. "Dinner is getting cold."

Amy smiled at him and laughed nervously. "Yes so it is."

They both returned to there food, soon the main meal was gone and Amy spoke. "Would you like dessert?"

"Yes please."

Amy brought over some more cake, Tails ate it greedily and once it was gone smiled across the table at Amy. "I'll have to be careful, or I'll end up fat from eating to many of your cakes."

Amy laughed at the idea of Tails getting fat. "Ummm may be you need to go cold turkey."

Tails pouted at her playfully. "NOOOOO! I don't want to go with out cake!"

Amy laughed harder and Tails started to laugh with her, it felt good to make her laugh, he liked the way it make her eyes glisten.

Once they had both stopped laughing they washed and dried up in the same way they had after lunch. "Now that is done I'll walk you station, let me just get my coat."

"Sure I'll wait for you by the door."

Amy ran upstairs, she pulled on a white coat and came down again, Amy grabbed her house keys on the way out. "Right lets go."

Tails opened the door and went out the evening had a slight chill to it, but nothing that was to bitter, he waited whilst Amy locked her front door and made a mental note that he should remember to bring a coat tomorrow.

When she was done with the door Amy turned and smiled at him, Tails on a sudden impulse held a hand out to her, smiling very widely at him, Amy walked over and took the offered hand.

They began to walk along side by side holding hands, there was no one out to see them, but Amy was sure that if any one did they would think that they were a couple and that idea pleased her. Silence hung over the walk, the silence was not uncomfortable, in point of a fact it was the opposite, they were simply enjoying each others company.

After a while Tails stopped walking and Amy stopped beside him, slowly he pointed into the distance, Amy followed the finger, to see a beautiful sunset. "Oh . . . how lovely."

Tails steeped behind Amy, slowly he put both arms round her and pulled Amy back against him. Once again silence swept over them as they stood watching the sun set, even once the sun was gone they stood together like this and simply enjoyed the sensation of being close to each other. Eventually Amy spoke. "If we don't get going you'll miss the train."

"Yeah your right." Slowly he let go of Amy, she took his hand again and they returned to there walk to the station.

When they arrived at the station, Tails turned to Amy. "I'll see you tomorrow about 9 am okay?"

"Yes that would be wonderful." Amy gave Tails a hug, he hugged her back, they drew apart slowly, the tannoy announced the train would be arriving soon, Tails reluctantly let do of Amy he waved to her and then went and brought his ticket.

Tails smiled to himself as he sat on the station platform, things were really looking up for him when it came to Amy.

When his train arrived he boarded it with a light heart, Tails stood on the train looking out of one of the windows, and as it pulled out of the station, he noticed that was Amy standing on a near by hill wavering to him, Tails eagerly waved back until she was completely out of sight.

Tails had a funny feeling that tomorrow and the days following whilst he helped Amy decorate her home would prove to be interesting as well as helpful in forwarding his quest to capture Amy's heart for his own.

(Yeah I know it's short again but when the muse takes you, you have to do as it tells you. Any way shouldn't be that much more to go . . . I do seem to like my fluf! Oh well.)


	6. My heart is yours

Chapter six: My heart is yours.

Over the next few weeks Tails could more often then not be found helping Amy decorate her house, over this time the pair had grown noticeable closer but they still hadn't made that final leap and become a couple.

There wasn't anything holding them back any more, two weeks ago Amy had told Tails that she was finally over Sonic and had fallen in love with some one else.

No matter how many times he asked though, Amy wouldn't tell Tails who this person was, she was insistent that the time just wasn't right yet for her to say anything more about him.

This lead Tails to hope as he had never allowed himself to hope before that maybe, just maybe this person she loved was him and that Amy was just to nervous to say anything to him in case he rejected her.

So Tails stopped asking and instead decided to wait patiently for Amy to tell him who this mysterious person that had replaced Sonic in her heart was.

Tails was thinking about all of this as he was making his way to Amy's house, they had finished the last of the decorating last night, he had brought her some wine and a present to celebrate the completion of the decorating work.

Tails was anticipating that today would be the day when Amy would finally tell him if he was the person she loved or if not who he was.

Tails stopped walking for a moment he took a deep breath, he didn't like the idea that Amy might love some one other than him but if she did he would just have to live with that. Tails let the breath out and continued on walking to Amy's home.

He smiled to himself as he walked, the vivid pinks were long gone, Amy's home was now completely transformed to more mellow adult shades, soft greens, pail lavenders and a warm honey colour, there were some lovely floral prints round the house and he remembered how much to his surprise a picture of Amy, himself and all their friends was now hung in pride of place over the fire place, instead of anything else she might have.

Tails was soon at her house, nervously he made sure he looked presentable, then he knocked on the door, almost strait away Amy opened it and beamed at him. "Well I wasn't expecting you today, but it's still good to see you, come on in."

Tails followed her in and closed the door behind him with one foot.

"Well I decided to come by so that we could toast a job well done together." He explained going strait threw to her kitchen and putting the bottle of wine down on the table.

Amy had followed him curious. "Oh I see, well I suppose after all our hard work why not." Amy went over to a draw and pulled out a cork screw, whilst Tails dealt with the bottle Amy found two wine glasses, she placed them on the table and Tails pored the wine into the glasses.

They took a glass each. "To a job well done." Tails said gently.

"To the best company to do the job with." Amy said back, they brought there glasses together so they clinked and then drunk. "Umm nice wine Tails."

"Thank you. I brought something for you." Tails said shyly holding out the box, he had spotted it in an antiques place in town and had thought that it would be perfect for Amy's new colours

Amy carefully took the box from him. "Tails you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to . . . go on open it."

Carefully Amy opened the box, she pealed back the tissue paper to revile, an exquisite antique green glass vase, it was the perfect shade for the living room and could go on her empty windowsill.

Amy looked up at Tails, carefully she put it down on the table and hugged him tightly. "Oh Tails it's perfect thank you so much. I shall have to make sure that I go out and get some lovely flowers to go in it."

Tails flushed, at her enthusiastic appreciation of his gift, as the embrace lengthened he held Amy close feeling his confidence rising. "Good I am so glad you like it."

"Like it! Are you mad! I love it Tails." Amy said looking up into his wonderful sky blue eyes, the 'just as much as I love you' that she hadn't said, was right there in her beautiful green eyes and Tails could see it. He caught his breath and silently willed her to say those magical words to him.

She caught his pleading look, gently Amy brought a hand up she stroked along the side of his muzzle and over his cheek, her hand ending up at the back of his head. "I love you Tails." Amy whispered softly. "It took me a while to realise, but I do, I really do love you."

Tails mentally let out a relived sigh, he smiled at Amy reassuringly and brought his arms round her waist. "I've been in love with you for a while now, but I didn't think you would ever see past Sonic to me. I'm so glad that I was wrong about that. I love you Amy Rose, will you be my girlfriend."

"Of cause I will Miles." Amy said softly trying his first name out, it felt nice to call him that.

Tails shuddered as Amy called him Miles, there was something about the way she said it, something in the tone, something that he really liked. Tails smiled down at her, slowly he leant into Amy and kissed her softly, she gasped with surprise but then began to respond her other arm going up to hold onto his shoulder. Both his tails snaked out they rapped round her legs and he drew her closer.

Eventually they both parted from the kiss, out of breath but happy, nether of them let go of the other. "My heart is all yours Miles." Amy said softly smiling at him widely.

Tails smiled back at her and spoke. "Just as my heart is all your Amy."

Slowly Amy leant in, Tails knew what she was going to do, but he was still happily shocked when her lips touched his tentatively, he didn't resist her, Amy drew her courage from this and they kissed again, more softly this time.

Once again they parted, they were both grinning like a pair of love sick school children, Tails pulled Amy over to the sofa, they sat down on it together and cuddled up together perfectly content to finally know that they were with the one they loved and that the one they loved, loved them back.

The end!

(Yay finally all done! Enjoy! Been such a long time might have to do another Sonic fic soon!)


End file.
